The present invention provides a conveyor and discharge system for a system for sorting items.
A known system for sorting items has a carriage with a revolving belt, which defines a conveyor plane on which the items to be sorted are put. The carriage is arranged to engage a device at a collecting station on a fixed path of the carriage to make the belt rotate and discharge the item. Such a carriage particularly fit for a system that sorts a great number of items by discharging them at a limited number of collecting stations would be useful.